bride of the phoenix
by 61394
Summary: Ozai has chosen his bride sequel to harem of the phoenix lemon


Bride of the phoenix

* * *

Hello ladies and gentlemen of the Fanfiction community it's time for my awaited sequel to harem of the phoenix but first the results and a couple of announcements

Tied for second place with a vote each are Suki Mai and Toph

And the winner with an astounding seven votes is Katara

Second is that on my profile is a poll that will be open until new year's eve if you like my stories then vote for the one that interests you

And finally before the wedding and lemony goodness should I write alternate versions of this story with the other girls leave a review with your awnser

Now on to the story

* * *

(Katara point of view)

'Today is the day' Katara thought as she sat in a gilded chair in her birthday suit servants were brushing her long brown hair and painting her nails black 'today is the day I become queen' Katara thought as she stood up

The servants quickly brought her wedding gown it was a black kimono with blue flames licking the sleeves made of the finest silk the servants quickly placed the dress on her body placing her hair into a bum on top of her head gold dragon earrings were placed on her ears and another dragon on her wrist

"You are beautiful madam" one of the servants said Katara nodded to her and the other servants while her loyalty had changed after Aang died she still showed people respect unlike her soon to be step daughter

'a step daughter is fine but I want one that's mine' thought Katara as she was given a bouquet of flowers

A servant then walked in "it's time Madam" the servant said Katara nodded and followed the servant out of the chamber and to the carriage that would take her to the fire temple where she would pledge herself to her lord

* * *

After a short ride from the palace to the temple Katara stepped into the hall drums were heard as she walked down the hall various noblemen stared at her some in awe of her beauty and had to be slapped by their wives some disgusted that her lord would dilute his blood by marrying her but their opinions were irrelevant her lord chose her

Katara was now standing across from her lord who was wearing black robes with red flames the old sage in front of them cleared his breath

"Citizens of the fire nation we have gathered here today to witness the union of our phoenix king Ozai and his chosen bride Katara if any wish to speak against this union speak now or forever be silent"

No one was stupid enough to say anything

"Very well Katara do you pledge yourself to Phoenix king Ozai for all of your days" said the sage

"I do"

"And do you Phoenix king Ozai pledge yourself to Katara"

"If I didn't she wouldn't be standing here" said Ozai and Katara knew it was true

"then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride my lord"

Ozai bent down and snared Katara's lips his tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring her mouth before slipping out of it again "soon my dear and I'll cover your body with my cum" Ozai whispered making her hot

* * *

Later that night at the palace ballroom Katara had been asked to dance by nearly every male in the ballroom all trying to use her to get a good standing with her husband thinking she was a weak little submissive queen

**THEY QUICKLY LEAREND THEIR PLACE**

When they realized that she was not what they thought she was they quickly backed down after the twentieth man she sat down next to her husband and lord

"How much longer must this be" Katara said

"Getting anxious my dear"

"I've got too much anticipation to think of anything else my lord"

"It's Ozai now that you are my queen"

Katara pecked him on the lips "How much longer Ozai I need to feel my king inside me"

Ozai smirked "then you shall soon have your wish my queen"

Not long after his declaration the ball room was cleared as soon as the last guest was gone Ozai grabbed her bridal style and carried her through the palace and into his our bedroom and threw her onto the bed

"You look so beautiful in that kimono and you'll look even more beautiful when I take it off of you"

However hot Katara was nothing compared to how she felt now as Ozai removed her clothes her earrings and the dragon from her wrist and quickly stripped of his own clothes

"Beautiful and all mine"

* * *

(Ozai Katara lemon no point of view)

Ozai dived onto his bride and attacked her neck with his lips causing a series of moans from the water bender under him Ozai began moving down taking his sweet time hardening her breasts before continuing down her stomach before reaching her woman hood and began licking it's warm insides

"Oh Agni Ozai it feels so good" said Katara Ozai momentarily stopped before using his fire bending to heat up his tongue before diving right back in doubling Katara's moans as she came in his mouth

"Make me cum again Ozai" said Katara

"Scream your desires my queen"

"OZAI I LOVE HOW YOU MAKE ME CUM ALL I WANT IS YOUR COCK INSIDE ME MY MOUTH MY ASS MY CORE I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME EVERYWHERE THE THRONE ROOM THE COURTYARD THE DINING ROOM TABLE I SUBMIT MYSELF TO YOU MY LOVE YOU ARE MY MASTER MY LOVER MY LORD MY HUSBAND AND THE FUTURE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN MAKE ME CUM AGAIN MY LORD I BEG YOU"

Ozai smirked "very well my queen I believe it's time to begin making our heir" Ozai lined up his hardened cock at the young queens entrance before slamming into her roughly causing her to scream Ozai wasting no time began to pump in and out of his young queen

"Harder" Ozai obliged as pumped harder in and out of her slamming the bed post against the wall after half an hour Katara came again

Ozai then pulled out of his queens womanhood and with fire bended heat in his hands began stroking his cock

"What are you doing Ozai?"

"I said I would cover your body in my cum" from the heated ministrations cum poured out of his cock like a fire hose covering Katara from head to toe in his cum after a minute it stopped

(lemon over)

* * *

After Katara water bent her husbands cum off her body besides her womanhood she once again got into bed and was pulled against her husbands chest

And that's all there be remember review vote ect


End file.
